wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Raymond Raven
Raymond Raven is an Adeptus Mechanicus Magos of the Divisio Digitalis and Divisio Biologis on Mjorn in the Ishtar sub-sector. He is part of the reason that the 487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment is so technologically advanced. As the high ranking member of that division, he was able to authorize the creation and training for a Electro-Magnetic Warfare Section in the 487th as a favor his brother who is a Colonel of that Regiment. Arch-Magos Digitalis Raven is the second highest ranking member of the Cult Mechanicus on Mjorn and a firm believer of the Xenarite beliefs. As such he is dedicated to the study and exploitation of alien technology, a policy which most Tech-priests find highly offensive. History A Magos is a master of a technological or scientific discipline, having devoted many years of service to the Omnissiah in that area of study. There are many specialist divisions within the Adeptus Mechanicus known as Divisiones. Magi from these are given a rank containing the specialisation of their Divisio, Raven is a Arch-Magos of the Divisio Digitalis and a Magos of the divisio Biologis. He is second only to the Fabicator General of the Forge World Mjorn, making him effectively Fabricator Locum. The Fabricator Locum is the second highest-ranking individual on the planet of Mars and other Forge Worlds. Arch-Magos Raven in his duties as Fabricator Locum assists the Fabricator General with the governance of Mjorn, including the meeting of production quotas and ensuring the correct devotions to the Machine God are observed at all times. As a Xenarite he knows of the infamous reputation for the continued pursuit of forbidden xenos technology. Such curiosity, his faction wage war against the alien races of the galaxy not to conquer or exterminate, but to study. He works in secret as do most of the forge world Mjorn on this Xenarite agenda. It is not well known and even less talked about. Descendant of the Raven family from the planet of Verliaus, the family had a tradition of service that stretched back millennia. The entire Raven Family in the past has been subjugated to various genetic therapies. He had increased metabolic efficiency and enhanced muscle development due to modifications including what was known as an "IQ enhancer", although it seemed to lack the aggressive side effects that could plague some therapy patterns. The cost of the higher metabolism was a need for more energy than humans without such enhancement, requiring (or enabling) consumption of large meals and desserts without gaining weight - but conversely, was also more prone to starvation effects if on reduced diets. These enhancements which have been modified by the Tech-priests of Mjorn for generations gave gave him the genius IQ. He entered the Schola programs that his family has entered for generations and was quickly recognized as being one of the rare that was beyond the Vox Adept program and got drafted into the Mjorn Priesthood. He quickly worked his way up the ranks as his equally intelligent but less technically inclined brother gained famed in the Wyrm Rider Corps of the Lunar Venatorii. Personality As a Techpriest, Raven demonstrated an eager, almost hyperactive nature, and great interest in his fields of research. Raven had a tendency to exaggerate his abilities, which made the Fabicator General take seriously the few times he stated that a project was beyond his skills. Arch-Magos Raven is usually genial, but he has a temper, and his crew know better than "to poke the bear" when he is in one of his moods. He dislikes being in command, preferring to work with tools and a select group of people. Raven has extensive knowledge of technology and units and is quite opinionated on some of them. Arch-Magos Raven treats his engineering craftsmanship like an art form, immensely pleased with his role in society and in the creation of his weaponry and inventions. It has been commented that once presented with a problem, Raven would not rest until he found a result. Raven views organic beings as machines, simply of being those of a biological nature, and often marvels at the intricacies of xeno biology. Raven has an odd speech pattern, often leaving out conjoining words and ignoring pronouns. In a way, he speaks in the most efficient manner possible, befitting his approach towards genetics. Raven is well-mannered and is constantly connecting DNA, experimenting on strains and studying the enemies of Mjorn. Raven accepts that true perfection is impossible for humanity to achieve. However, it makes sense on the tactical level for him for humanity to continue chasing perfection regardless for the Emperor is the ideal. Raven sees himself as being personally responsible for the continuation of the humanity. He undertakes each experiment as though the survival of the species depends on it alone, and tolerates no evolutionary backstep. He considers them to be a species needing to be uplifted due to their lack of genetic diversity and proliferation of recessive traits in their gene pool. Raven seems to be obsessed with efficiency. His goal is not to make humanity perfect, since perfection is impossible; instead, he tries to make them as efficient as possible. Relations *'Colonel Errmanno Raven de Sealgair' is the regimental commander of the 487th. Raised from the ranks as a Wyrm rider of his home planet, he moved through the ranks until achieving the command. As he was mustered into the guard his brother worked his way into the priesthood of the Mechanicus. By the time Errmanno made Colonel, his brother became an important Magos. This provided an opportunity for his regiment as his brother made sure they were well supplied. Armed with some traditional Skitarii weaponry as a rare sign of brotherhood, Errmanno is armed with a Taser Lance and has a Ceres Pattern Bolt Pistol. Further he is usually garbed with Light Power Armor and has gained a Mordian pattern Power Sword. He has a further array of weapons and devices as benefit of close association with a Magos. Errmanno leads from the front and is generally well received by the men as he doesn't see himself as above them but one of them. Wargear Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Characters Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium